Forum:The First Battlefield Wikia Council Results and Questions
}} As a results we have conluded from the following and shall be be voted as soon as possible Uk13: Revival of blogs and Forums for community works discussion Yurikaslov: more anime avatars discussion this is important if this fails the reich is doomed-- SlopijoeThe jewel Category:Signatures SlopijoeANZACS on standbye SlopijoeRefueling? SlopijoeThe homelands Slopijoeon guard for thee 08:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) We cannot allow the venemous influence of anime avatars to threaten our sovereign non-anime avatars! Without diversity, this ecosystem will fail. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 09:28, July 17, 2013 (UTC) NIEN NIEN NIEN.... MORE ANIME AVATARS ARE TEH BETTERZ!!11111-- SlopijoeThe jewel Category:Signatures SlopijoeANZACS on standbye SlopijoeRefueling? SlopijoeThe homelands Slopijoeon guard for thee 14:15, July 17, 2013 (UTC) You usually don't see that type of suggestion from him. Well I don't. Yurikaslov:ridding of the Wikia chat Discussion if there is a reason to get rid of that chat look at all the bad it has done...-- SlopijoeThe jewel Category:Signatures SlopijoeANZACS on standbye SlopijoeRefueling? SlopijoeThe homelands Slopijoeon guard for thee 14:16, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well let's see, chat has been BSing me a lot lately. Not letting send messages and such. I'll go for neutral on this one since it's probably coming from my side. No. Chats much faster then cluttering up a persons talk page and you can pretty much say what you want. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 23:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Steam is even faster, and we don't have to talk to people we don't want to. :You are obviously unaware of how adversely chat has affected this community. Pretty much every single petty squabble started on the wiki's chat. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :I AM aware. Would you rather clutter up talk pages? On top of that not everyone has steam. And no your not inclined to speak to anyone in chat if you dont want to. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 00:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I would indeed rather use the talk page. That's what it's there for. As to not everybody having it -- so what? It's also the case that anyone can get steam for free just by signing up for an account. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:40, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Chat is still faster then Publishing on a talk. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 01:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Its already been decided, getting rid of this chat was the most wanted thing during the meeting, also Steam is free and takes like.... 5 minutes to sign up. Its getting removed majority vote wins. Im sure if I can get PSK, xtreme or rampantlion513 here they would want it removed It has done more bad then good in my time using it, also it's laggy as well while steam isnt and is preferable.-- 02:13, July 18, 2013 Per Yuri, I support of Slopijoe's idea fully. Fine but you guys do understand that going to Steam is going out of a persons way - for both old and new users and unless you have Steam open, you will not know whos on and available for chat. Clearly you never used steam bro. I have this "Friends list" that tells if someone is online or offline.--- SlopijoeThe jewel Category:Signatures SlopijoeANZACS on standbye SlopijoeRefueling? SlopijoeThe homelands Slopijoeon guard for thee 03:50, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Does steam not have to be open to see that though (is what im saying)? -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 04:01, July 18, 2013 (UTC) PSK:More Forum use discussion Slopijoe:more examples of the Saiga 12K BF3 discussion, follow yuris examples of pages on any pre BFBC1 series for guns Discussion The Saiga 12K was done my Eden back when he was and is considered the best article example for what the weapons should look like ofr any post BFBC2 game.-- SlopijoeThe jewel Category:Signatures SlopijoeANZACS on standbye SlopijoeRefueling? SlopijoeThe homelands Slopijoeon guard for thee 02:15, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Discussion Sorry or not appearing. Will discuss later. I'll leave me as DDR. K Bye. P.S. Tywin please dont use Segoe Script. Its not very visually pleasing. Ok everyone the second internationale will be held July 21st (thats my Birthday thats why) ok?-- SlopijoeThe jewel Category:Signatures SlopijoeANZACS on standbye SlopijoeRefueling? SlopijoeThe homelands Slopijoeon guard for thee 14:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) }}